


The train that began my life

by Pointeandshoot



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Carry, I, Tears, UGHHH. Trains aren't my fav, but who cares, care, don't, life - Freeform, on, we'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeandshoot/pseuds/Pointeandshoot
Summary: Each chapter is a different car/story of his life that prices together to form a train.It all starts with his parents kicking him out and how began to live on the train.Will he ever get off the train, or will he be stuck forever. Who knows, who cares?





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: this came to me while reading the STAAR  
> Reader: the what?   
> Author: State of Texas Assessment of something. I don't really care. Our governor makes us do it  
> Reader: all of life is a test  
> Author: Shut up

I'm on the train. Yet again. Going nowhere and eating nothing. 

I live in an abandoned storage car at the end of the train going south of Las Vegas. It stops 20 times a day and then heads back up north. The conductor knows I live,  but everytime he kicks me out I come back, so he's gotten used to me by now. 

I am a sixteen year old homeless boy with no family to turn to. May god help their souls. 

Oh, no.  They're not dead. They're just homophobic sons of bisquits who kicked me out almost a year and a half ago. 

The only one I liked was my mom. She tried to convince my dad into letting me stay, but he wouldn't listen. So when I went on my merry way(note the sarcasm) she gave me cash, a blanket and some food, unbeknownst to my dad.

I sometimes wonder if she's OK.  In fact,  that's what I'm doing now. I'm riding in my car, wondering about my mom. 

Hi, I'm Sean McLoughlin and you're watching Disney channel

Sorry,  I had to. 

Let's try again. 

Top of te mornin' te ya laddies,  my name is Jacksepticeye!

OK,  I don't know where _that_ came from. But I like it so......

Hi I'm jack(Sean) McLoughlin and I ride the tracks.(and I'm also irish)

I am currently on the train right now,  but I'm not here to live here,  I'm here to tell you a story of mine. It's the most important(and, like, the only) story I have. I would tell you the name of it but then it would reveal the ending and I need to keep up the mystery or people will think this is stupid. 

"but it is stupid." you may have thought. And to that I say,  "skreweth you" ( I'm trying to be all renassiance, but I'm failing miserably).

It started the day I came home from school on October 25, 2015.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(*using Spongebob character voice* one and a half years earlier)

"I'm home! " I yelled, dropping my backpack onto the nearest chair, not even noticing my parents staring at me. 

"Son, " I heard my dad say. " your mother and I need to speak with you"

Me,  finally realizing they were there, jumped a bit.  My parents scared the h-e-double pixie sticks out of me. 

I pull out an empty chair and stare at the adults who were now towering over me. 

We sit there for a few minutes.  Me just staring at them in confusion while they silently argue over who is going first. 

"well" my mother finally said. "Sean.  Uh,  son. Buddy, maybe.  Um, there have been some,  uh,  rather nasty rumors,  um, ab-b-bout y-you. "

OK, whatever they are they can't be to bad.

"Um, " she managed.  "T-T-They're  about, I'm,  well they say that you'rs, um-"

"They say that you're a fag" my dad interrupted.  Anger and curiosity pouring out of his eyes. 

Me, being a little shocked, could think of no other response except, "And? "

"And? " my dad questions. "Are they true? "

"uh,  yes?" I say confused. 

Instantly,  I knew I should have picked a different answer. I could have stayed in the closet for a few more years, right? 

My dads eyes filled up with anger as he muttered something I did not hear. 

"What? " I whispered, scared of the answer. 

"I said,  GET OUT! " he yelled, looking ready to pounce.

Knowing my place I quickly packed up and left. 

And I never looked back. 


End file.
